


Cutie

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: The 12 times Layla called Warren Cutie and the one time he called her Cutie.





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sky High. 
> 
> Also found at FF.net

1.

Seeing Will with Gwen made her blood boil because it was so typical of a guy to forget his best friend as soon as a pretty girl looks his way. While she did have a small crush on Will, the more he acted like this, the more it went away. However, she was a girl and knew how to pull the typical girl moves to get guys jealous.

Seeing them about to walk by she slid next to Warren who was reading, and interlocked their fingers.

"Hey Cutie."

She froze, the nickname slipping out on accident. She didn't mean to say it out loud, the nickname was never supposed to leave her brain, let alone her mouth.

The first time she laid eyes on him, it was when he was pointed out to be glaring at Will.

When she turned around to look, she could have sworn his eyes soften when they made contact with hers, but all she could think about was that he was cute.

She said a few more things to piss Will off more and Warren looked at her but waited until Will and Gwen walked away before heating his hand up, not enough to burn her but enough to make her drop his hand.

She yelped in surprise and looked at him. Black eyes met green.

"Don't ever call me Cutie again."

He turned away, trying to hide the small smile on his lips.

Layla smiled.

That sounded like a challenge.  
_____________________________________________

2.

The second time was at the homecoming dance. She was surprised to see how handsome he looked in his suit. She was a fan of his bad boy look but seeing him in a suit made her forget that any guy existed. He smiled at her and she had to fight the urge to swoon.

She couldn't mask her surprise about his suit but his words made her sad. She didn't want to be sad.

So she settled for a teasing remark that she knew would get him fired up.

"You cleaned up good... Cutie."

She turns around to see Will's parents enter so she didn't see the look of shock cross Warren's face.

But he leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Don't call me Cutie."

She shivers but then Gwen reveals herself to be Royal Pain and all hell breaks loose.

Warren pretty much shoves her into the vent and she sees the worry in his eyes. Once they get out, he moves slightly so he can protect her just in case.

He sees her frowning and sighs,

"I have no doubt you can protect yourself but my Mom would have killed me if I let anything happen to you."

She blushes, the thought of a woman she never met being angry with her son over her is sweet. Of course, then Will comes and he apologizes and she rushes to hug him, happy to see him okay.

She can pretty much feel Warren's gaze on her. When they split up, she sees the way he looks at her.

Then company arrives and Layla steps close to touches her hand.

Then he takes off.

"See you in a bit Cutie."

Then she's off with the tribe of Pennys on her feet.  
________________________________________________

 

3.

It's been a few weeks since she and Will started dating. They have pretty much have taken over Warren's table and even though he complains about them he knows he likes having them there. They are all laughing and talking when Warren's phone beeps.

He looks at it, a small smile on his face which disappears as he reads the message. He then gets up and leaves the table, his hands flaming up.

Everyone is staring at him stunned and in fear.

So she gets up and runs after him.

She finds him on the roof of the school.

He leans against the ledge looking out into the clouds.

"Hey Cutie."

"Go away Flower."

She shook her head no and leans next to him.

He sighs.

"You know my dad's a villain and mom's a superhero right?"

She nodded.

"I have a sister, she's at the supervillain school, she messaged me saying she was going to prison to talk to our dad and the thing is we haven't talked to him since he was arrested when we were kids. I don't understand why she would go see him. We hate him."

She didn't say anything but she did wrap and arm around his waist and rested her head against his looked down at her and smiled.

"She became a villain so no one would hurt her you became a superhero to protect her from herself."

Warren laughed.

"She's my best friend and worst enemy."

Layla smiled and they stayed like that until the bell rang.

As they left the roof, Warren kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Flower."

She shot him a smile.

"No problem Cutie."

Then she skipped off to grab Will's hand and Will gave him a look and he nodded.

He was okay. He had his Flower to keep him in line.  
______________________________________

4.

Will and Layla had broken up after their freshman year, realizing that while they were a good couple, they were better best friends. The summer had brought fun for the group as well as a job for Layla.

Despite her being young, Warren was able to get her a part-time job with him at the restaurant. After their shifts were over they spent time with the rest of the group.

With the summer also came the arrival of Warren's sister Amara.

Amara and Layla had bumped heads right away and Warren had to play peacemaker between calm Layla and fiery Amara. The funny thing was that they had the same powers, only Amara's were more emotion based. Layla had better control over hers in regards to keeping them at bay while his sister had better skill in fighting.

The three of them worked at the restaurant as waitresses and waiters.

One night, Will and his family came to eat. They were shocked to see Warren and his sister. While having met Warren, they didn't expect to see the spitting image of the woman who used to have a history with them.

Warren's mother Mercy used to date the Commander and was Josie's best friend, that changed when she fell head over heels for the bad boy of the school, supervillain Adamm. Everyone saw her as a traitor and she eventually fell off the face of the planet.

When Amara went to get their order Warren paled.

"Oh no."

He immediately went after his sister and Layla followed him.

"Hi, my name is Amara, I'll be your waitress tonight. Do you want anything to drink?"

She looked to find herself staring into the eyes of a woman who only knew from photos.

"Mercy?"

She stepped back, the notebook falling from her hand.

Warren grabbed her arm.

"Amara."

She shook him off.

"My name is Amara and you killed my mother."

Then she walked away.

Josie turned to look at Warren who couldn't meet their eyes.

He turned away from them and walked outside, Layla sending them a sad smile and following after him.

Will and his family followed her.

Warre leaned against the wall, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Layla frowned but said nothing.

"Cutie. Talk to me."

He sighed and snuffed the cigarette out, knowing she hated when he smoked around her.

"She wasn't wrong but Josie and Commander weren't responsible. When Mom and Dad fell in love, it was pure head over heels. They didn't care about what others thought about their love. Mom lost everyone, friends, and family, and dad didn't have anyone but his brother.

So they got married and had a baby who died when she was 3, Destiny. They had Amara about four years later and then me three years later.

Then about four years after my birth, Dad got arrested and sent to jail for quadruple life. Mom became depressed, like really depressed. I was about four and Amara was seven when Mom killed herself. Amara was the one to find her in the bathtub. On the floor were pictures of Mom and her family and friends and of her and Dad. We were left wit Dad's twin brother, who was abusive to Amara. I didn't find out until last year that Amara had a miscarriage at 14. I called social services and we got separated. Amara was sent to a group home and Mama Dragon was nice enough to take me in. Amara blames Will's parents for mom's death. "

Amara approached them.

"Are you telling her?"

Warrened nodded.

She sunk down to her knees and Warren snubbed his cigarette.

Layla sat down next to Amara and wrapped an arm around her, she didn't say anything knowing the older girl who would bite her head off if she said anything.

Warren sat next to Layla and she interlocked her fingers with his.

Eventually, Amara got up.

"I better get back in, someone has to wait tables."

She went him leaving the two outside.

"I'm sorry Cutie."

Warren kissed her forehead.

________________________________________________

5.

She was a sophomore and Warren had been held back a year because of the fact that he had gotten less than stellar grades during his junior year. It was Layla who convinced him to swallow his pride and ask to stay another year to make up the classes he missed. 

A non-superhero senior boy had just walked out on her after she refused to put out. Layla was embarrassed ass everyone was looking at her and laughing. It was like freshman year all over again.

She hit her speed dial.

"Can you pick me up?"

She heard a grunt and a moan and the sound of rustling clouds.

She rattle doff the address.

She stood there waiting for him to come.

The sound of a motorcycle was heard and everyone turned to see Warren come riding.

He had his hair in a bun and wore gray pajama pants with a black leather jacket over his green shirt.

"Flower."

He got off his bike and cupped her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

Ahe nodded.

"I'm just tired. Can we go?"

He nodded and shrugged off his jacket and made her put it on.

He handed her the extra helmet and she straddled the bike behind him.

Instead of taking her home, he took her to a coffee shop where they got hot chocolate.

They drank in silence, and she told him what happened after awhile. He simply listened and then squeezed her hands.

When he dropped her off at her house, she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Cutie."

He simply hugged her tightly and breathed in her apple-scented hair.

"Anytime Flower."  
_______________________________________

6.

Sophomore English was the year of William Shakespeare. It was play after play. So it was no surprise to people when the teacher decided to put on Romeo and Juliet. Layla was voted as the pretty Juliet and Will was Romeo. Unfortunately, it was the freshman who were making the props for them. The props were not up to par and were quite dangerous. This was proven when the swords Will (and Warren, who had tagged along to some practices) found with crumbled under their grasps. The two boys couldn't stop laughing.

However what drew the line was during the famous balcony scene. Layla had simply placed a hand on the railing and it crumpled and she went flying to the ground. Warren who was standing around waiting for them to finish managed to save her.

He caught her and held her tightly

He placed her down carefully and then held her face checking to see if she was okay. Then he scanned her for injuries.

"I'm fine Cutie."

He didn't say a word and Layla was terrified for the freshman.

"Cutie. I'm okay."  
___________________________

7.

Warren got his revenge against the freshman during Save the Citizen. He and Will had found out who made the balcony and picked them to go up against them as the heroes. Warren was too angry so he was the perfect villain.

Layla sat in her seat terrified for the freshman and angry at her friends.

She didn't need protecting, it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone and it wasn't the freshman's fault they only had a week to make props.

So after Warren and Will won, they came up to her smiling. She simply stood up and left. She didn't sit next to them in any classes and she avoided lunch with her. She sat with Magenta on the ride home and ignored all their texts.

Unfortunately, she and Warren were working that night so she couldn't avoid him there.

He cornered her in the staff room.

"Flower talked to me."

She stayed silent.

"Red!"

She whirled around him.

"It's Layla! And what were you thinking! They were freshmen. They didn't know! It wasn't their fault. They had a little time to work on the props and you guys had no right to take out your anger on them!"

"You fell!"

"Yes! I know but it's not their fault. I could tell the railing wasn't sturdy and I still put my hand there. Peace I'm not happy with you or Will."

He froze.

"You called me Peace."

She nodded.

She called him Cutie when she was being affectionate. Warren when she talked to him in general. Warren Peace when she was being serious. She never used his last name.

"I'm not happy with you."

"You didn't call me Cutie."

She looked him in the eyes sadly.

"You aren't my Cutie. My Cutie is sweet and hot-tempered but he would never hurt anyone smaller or younger him. You are a superhero to protect people, not to hurt them. You are not my Cutie."

She left him there staring after her pain in his eyes.

She went home and cried.  
_______________________________________________

8.

Two weeks after that incident everyone was on edge around the two. Layla spent all her free time in the greenhouse and Warren had to wear his fire resistant gloves. Things were bad. Then Royal Pain escaped from confinement. The school went on lockdown but it was too late as she had found Layla and cornered her in the simulation room, where they fought in the desert. The two went at it with all they had, but Gwen had a secret weapon with her, her knowledge of Layla's weakness.

By the time, Commander and Jetstream were there, and by the time Will and Warren and their friends managed to find them, Layla was wrapping things up. Both girls liked horrible, but it was Layla who was the worst. She had blood on her head where she fell. Her ankle was broken and it seemed like her ribs wee too. She had several bruises. Commander and Jetstream grabbed Royal Pain and made plans to take her to solitary where Warren's father and uncle were. She stood in the middle of the room, hair wild and tangled. Her skirt ripped and her shirt falling apart.

"Layla."

She ignored Will and Magenta and instead her eyes focused on Warren's.

"Flower."

Then she threw herself into his arms.

"Cutie."

He held her tightly. He had never been more scared. Layla sobbed, she didn't need protecting but what Gwen did to her was something that hurt worse than fighting, she took away her powers and then Gwen had said some hurtful things and she needed a hug more than ever. Warren gave her a hug no questions asked.

"Cutie."

"I'm right here."  
________________________________

9.

Junior year meant tests and projects and stress. It also meant that Warren spent a lot of time at Layla's house, making sure she took care of herself. Layla's house was everyone's place to study while Will's place was everyone place to hang out and eat.

It was a normal Saturday morning. Everyone was sprawled out in her room studying. Tensions were high as exams grew closer. Layla had plugged in her headphones was tuning out everyone.

Eventually, Magenta left with Zach. Will later went to work. The rest of the group dispersed leaving Layla and Warren, who was now a freshman in college.

All the late night sessions were taking a toll on her and she found herself drifting off to sleep. She was so tired she didn't realize when Warren picked her up and tucked her into bed.

She didn't wake up till after lunch, closer to dinner and was surprised to see herself in her bed, tucked under warm blankets.

She went downstairs with her blanket wrapped around her and found Warren making pasta.

She blinked sleepily at him and he smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey Cutie."

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and then sat on the sofa, drifting off again. Warren had frozen she kissed him and then chuckled softly as he saw her close her eyes.

"Oh Flower."  
______________________________________

10.

History had a way of repeating itself so when Layla got an invitation to Amara's for dinner she wasn't surprised to find that Warren was nervous about seeing his sister. The two girls had become friends and kept in contact.

Will and his parents, along with several of her friends, Amara's friends, her father (who was finally found innocent) and some people she never met were gathered in the small backyard.

Warren held her hand tightly and she tried to ignore the knowing smile Will gave her.

A tall blonde man stood next to Amara, Layla thought he looked familiar.

Amara looked like she was ready to run until the man took her hand and a sparkle caught her eye.

She gasped and Arara smiled.

"Niko and I are glad you guys could all make it tonight to our wedding."

There was a pause and then Warren was up and twirling his sister around.

There were congratulations and then Amara rushed to change into her dress and Layla found herself walking down the aisle with Warren.

She caught the tears in Warren's eyes and his sister married Niko, who she realized was a superhero.

After the sweet and simple ceremony, everyone was dancing and drinking.

Warren, of course, pulled her out to the dance floor. And they swayed to the music.

He was looking at her and she couldn't meet his eyes.

She wasn't sure of what would happen if she did.

"Flower?"

She looked up and her breath hitched as his eyes dipped to her lips.

"Cutie?"

Then he kissed her.  
_____________________________________

11.

They didn't talk about that kiss, that kiss was placed into the bin of things that weren't discussed. Senior year was spent attending parties, applying to colleges, and attending college classes, in some cases and for Warren and Layla it meant drunk make outs and silences on Saturdays. It was a cycle that wasn't going to break anytime soon.

Until the New Year's eve party that is.

They were all going to the mayor's ball honoring superheroes.

Warren and Layla stood arm in arm with Will, they had just announced their partnership as a trio. Of course, this made the paparazzi buzz as to which guy she was dating or if it was a threesome.

Will eventually left their side to talk to the mayor's daughter, leaving them alone with the open bar and tension.

They snuck off to their room in the hotel, with several bottles.

As usual, they teased each other, relaxed with the alcohol coursing through their system. Something they hardly felt normally due to all the tension between them.

"Hey Cutie."

She looked at her and then tugged at her red curls pulling her closer.

"Yeah, Flower?"

"Kiss me?"

He kissed her hard and passionate, courage flowing through his veins. He straddled her and then looked down at her. Her eyes were flushed and her hair was coming out of its bun. Her cheeks were pink and she was beautiful.

She reached a hand to his shirt and tugged on his tie, undoing it.

It dropped between them, and then everything came off.

They rang in the new year with a bang.  
_______________________________________________________

12.

"Hey Cutie."

Warren opened his eyes to find his girlfriend looking at him. Her red hair was braided and her eyes were still hazy full of sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently and then she rested her head against his heart, the two content to spend the day in bed, simply being together.

However, the sound of feet running around made them aware that that was impossible. Amara's kids did not know the meaning of quiet, dawn, or anything like that. She closed her eyes.

"What are the chances we will get to sleep in?"

Warren chuckled.

"None, my love. It's a big day today."

Commander and Jetstream were officially retiring leaving Will and friends as the new superheroes in the city.

Layla sighed and Warren buried his nose into her hair.

"I love you."  
_______________________________________________

13.

Warren entered the kitchen to find Layla making pancakes in his shirt.

"Hey Cutie."

She froze and turned around to face him.

"Did you just call me Cutie?"

He frowned.

"I did. I think I prefer Flower or gorgeous or my wife more."

Layla laughed.

"I agree, love."

"I love you Flower. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Cutie. I love you too but you are still picking the kids up from school and dropping them off at Will's."

He sighed but pulled her closer to place a sizzling kiss on her lips and Layla let him.


End file.
